inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Shadow VS. Inazuma Japan
Prologue It's been just a few days since the end of the FFI, and Endou and the rest of Inazuma Japan go back home happy. "Wow, we're the champions!" Exclaimed Tachimukai, and the rest of the team cheered. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a ball, tailed with dark energy hits the Inazuma Bus. "I've been waiting for you... Inazuma Japan...!" Part 1 "Wh-Who are you...?!" Endou asked to the mystery player. The player wore a black jacket with the hood down over his eyes, however silver hair is just about visible underneath it. " 'Wow, so amazing! Inazuma Japan is the best soccer team in the world! Woohoo, yeah!' " The mystery figure said, mockery thick in his voice. "HAHAHAHAHA! That's rich," He wipes a tear from his eye after laughing. "You lot? Best in the world? That's the funniest joke I've heard in a long time!" "What do you want with us?" Asked Kidou. "What do I want? I believe you mean... what do WE want." As soon as the mystery figure had said this, a group of ten other hooded figures appeared behind him. "A team of eleven... a soccer match perhaps?" Kidou said. "That ones smarter than me!" Said one of the larger hooded figures. "Yes, he is isn't he..." Said the original mystery figure. "I think we should probably introduce ourselves..." Each of them removed their hoods, however the captain did not. "We are Team Shadow, the greatest soccer team on this planet. And I..." He removed his hood, revealing a slightly tanned face with silver hair and red eyes. "I am Maou, captain of this team. We challenge you to a match, and the team that rises victorious will be concidered the best in the world." Endou and the team discussed weather or not to accept this challenge. "It would be good practice." Hiroto pointed out. "I guess so, but considering that shot that hit the bus... I would say this could be an amazing challenge!" Said Endou. Part 2 "Time for the kickoff of another exciting match, ladies and gentlemen!" Exclaimed the commentator. "Today we have Team Shadow vs Inazuma Japan! What will we see in this match?!" The team to start with the ball is Team Shadow, with Maou, the captain of their team, as a midfielder. The two strikers looked incredibly intimidating; there was a tall boy with pale skin and red hair, drooping town to his shoulders, and a fairly short young lady with jet black hair and even paler skin. The kickoff whistle blows and the ball starts to move. The young lady quickly dribbles past Gouenji and comes to a 1-on-1 with Fudou. "Hehe... you think you can block me?! DEVIL'S MOTORCYCLE!" She rushes past Fudou with her motorcycle hissatsu dribble technique. She then passes the ball to Maou. "Hehehe..." He said, as a dark energy gathers around him. "Darkness Mixer..." ''BOOM!! ''The kick was so mighty it created a shock-wave and all of Inazuma Japan had no time to react! "I'll stop it! GOD CATCH (G3)!!!" Yelled Endou, and he only just caught it. "What a shot..." he thought. "Kazemaru! Get it up to Gouenji!" "You got it." Said Kazemaru. "Kabeyama, let's go! WHIRLWIND DROP!" The long shoot sens it in Gouenji's direction, whom sets it up for a chain. "FIRE... TORNADO! V2!!!" It blasts towards the goal with immense power, but the keeper just stands there. The keeper turned away and said: "Rejection." and spikes appeared from his back. "What was that technique... all of these guys are so strong..." Said Fubuki. "I think we should get things going. Show them Death Zone 3." Said Maou, with a sinister grin. Part 3 "Maou!" yelled the keeper, passing it up to their captain. "Umbra, Dev, Gladia, show them Death Zone 3." Said Maou. The three players shot up, and started spinning. "DEATH ZONE 3!" The sheer force of the shoot shook the earth, and it shot right down to the goal area. "What power..." Said Endou. "That's... Death Zone...?" Thought Kidou. "Haaaaa!!!! GOD CATCH (G3)!!!" Yelled Endou. "Grrrr...." God Catch wasn't enough, the ball went in. "Darn it..." Said Endou. "Hehehe... You are no match for us. Our team is invincible!" Exclaimed Maou, the grin on his face widening, then turning into a laugh. "Grr... Don't worry everyone, we can make up one point." Said Hiroto. "Hiroto, you're coming off, Toramaru's in." Said coach Kudou. "You got it coach!" Said Toramaru. The kick off whistle blows, and the ball moves up Team Shadow's side of the field. "Fudou, Gouenji! Let's go!" Said Toramaru. "JET... STREAM!!!! (G2)" They said, and sent the ball shooting towards the goal. "I'll stop it," Said the larger Team Shadow player. "DEMON WALL!" The ball's power was taken down by a lot. The goalie used yet another technique. "Devil Hand." The goalie stops the ball easily. "Hmph, such a weak shot. I could've stopped it without you, Hades..." He said. "Did I do something bad...?" Said the larger one, presumably the one the goalie referred to as Hades. "No, you didn't. He's just giving you a hard time, Hades." Said Maou. "Now, let us destroy these fools." Part 4 "If we want to defeat these guys, we need a stronger hissatsu technique. That goalie is incredibly powerful, even more powerful than Endou or Rococo." Said Kidou. "What do you suggest, Kidou?" Asked Gouenji. "Well..." The half time whistle blew and each team dispersed to their corresponding areas. Inazuma Japan discussed what they would do. "...is something like that even possible?" Asked Someoka. "Well, we've done it before, and it seems they did it too." Replied Kidou. "But I'll need Fudou and Sakuma with me." "OK, Kidou. This may work, but if it doesn't, we may lose." Said coach. "Hehe, don't worry, this will work." The kickoff this time went to Inazuma Japan, and Gouenji instantly sent the ball to Kidou. "OK, everyone. Let's try this out. Fudou, Sakuma, let's go!" LAST DEATH ZONE! "What is that shot...? It's like Death Zone 3, but... it seems so much more powerful..." Said Maou. "Ha, I can stop it easily, and I'll do it with style." Said the keeper. "NO! Don't use your keshin! We promised we would go without!" Maou tried to stop the keeper, but he had already unleashed his keshin. "Behold... AKUMA NO KOTEI, HADESU!" A giant, purple spirit arose from the keeper. "What is that... it looks like the spirit I summon from Majin The Hand..." Said Endou. "Hehehe... GREAT DEVIL WALL!" The power of the keshin was almost too much for Last Death Zone, however it just about broke through giving Inazuma Japan their first goal of the game, putting the score at 1-1. "Not even the power of a keshin was enough to stop it..." Said the goalie. Part 5 "Hmm..." Said Endou. "I think I'll try doing what that goalie did!" The game restarts with a kick off from Team Shadow. "Down to me!" Said Maou, and he got possession of the ball. "Hades, it's you and me now!" "Y-you got it boss! We're gonna do that technique?!" Exclaimed Hades, excitement in his voice. "Yeah," Said Maou, however much more sinister than Hades. "HELL OTOSHI!" Both Maou and Hades performed this technique. Maou then sprinted at full force in the direction of the ball, his speed making Kazemaru seem like his full speed was that of a child's. "I'll get in a quick chain here... SHIN... DARK... TORNADO!!!" The ball enveloped in darkness shot towards the inazuma japan goal. "THE... MOUNTAIN!!!!" Kabeyama's defense wasn't enough for the power of the hissatsu technique. "Hmm... I think he did something like this..." Endou recalled what happened during his battle against Protocol Omega when he met Matsukaze Tenma. He recalled it being an interesting encounter. "Here we go... MAJIN... GREAT!" He summoned his mighty keshin, Majin Great. "GREAT THE... HAND!!!!" The Endou almost couldn't stop it, but thanks to Kabeyama's defense, he was able to. "I... I did it...!" Exclaimed Endou. "Hmmm... Maybe I could do that too..." Gouenji said to himself. "Endou did it so easily, I think I'll try and do it." Endou noticed Gouenji talking to himself and instantly knew what about. "Gouenji! Want to give it a go?" Endou asked. "Haha... read me like a book, Endou. Let's do it!" Part 6 (Finale) The ball went shooting towards Gouenji, who used all his might to run down to the end of the field. "Now, behold! My keshin! ENMA GAZARD!" The great keshin appeared behind Gouenji in a stream of red hot flames. "BAKUNETSU... STORM!!!!" Yelled Gouenji and the ball spiraled towards the goal in red hot flames. "I... I can stop that too! GREAT... DEVIL... WALL!!!!!" The shot collided with the keeper's keshin and the keshin vs keshin battle raged for a good few seconds, but Gouenji, and all of Inazuma Japan's willpower sent it through to the goal, scoring the second point for Inazuma Japan. Coincidentally, that is when the game ended, and everyone in Inazuma Japan was happy. "Thank you for playing with us, Endou." Said Maou. "If we ever want a good challenge, we'd be happy to face you again!" And as Inazuma Japan returned back to Raimon, Team Shadow continued their quest to become the strongest team in the world. They trained day and night for when they would next meat Inazuma Japan once more.